


What do you want from my world?

by A_Pinch_Of_Sage



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Adventure Time AU, Awkward Flirting, Dream is Marceline, Fluff and Humor, George is Princess Bubblegum, M/M, Name-Calling, Pre-Relationship, Science Experiments, TikTok forced me to write this, theyre SO OBLIVIOUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Pinch_Of_Sage/pseuds/A_Pinch_Of_Sage
Summary: A deep, familiar voice broke the silence.“Penny for your thoughts?”George yelped, caught off guard by the break in silence. His arms flailed helplessly while he slipped off the stool. At the last second, he caught himself and straightened back up. He dusted himself off, pretending like nothing happened. The intruder, surprised by the reaction, broke down into a fit of wheezy laughs and coughs.Embarrassed and angry, George whipped around to glare up at the offender.“What the hell, Dream? You almost gave me a heart attack!”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 83





	What do you want from my world?

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing so many Adventure Time sketches on TikTok (specifically a post made by @b3an.a), I finally caved and spent days writing this.

It was not a surprise to hear that George, beloved scientist and ruler of the Candy Kingdom, was actually a reserved person. 

More often than not, the prince had been found cooped up in the royal laboratory working tirelessly on one of his many experiments or dissecting interesting theories about interdimensional travel. 

He was a man of science, after all. Someone who believed in facts and logic. Skeptical by nature and addicted to unlocking the hidden mysteries of the universe and testing the limitations of reality. Not a lot of people understood his fascination with science. In fact, most people thought he was weird and unfit for the throne. What kind of prince refused to leave the castle? 

They’d call him a workaholic or a hardass, but their words meant nothing to him. He was content with his lifestyle. 

His friends, on the other hand, were concerned with how often he locked himself in the lab—rightfully so when considering the prince’s unhealthy habits and nonexistent sleeping schedule. 

At one point, George had gotten so lost in an experiment that he stayed up for nearly three days and refused to take breaks until he solved it. When Sapnap, his best friend since childhood and newly appointed head of the royal guard, caught wind of the incident, he was not pleased. It took the guard less than ten minutes of threatening to drag the prince out by his hair that George finally caved and took a break. He was swifty banned from the lab and forced to relax for the next few days. 

Needless to say, his best friend was overprotective and every so often, the younger boy would not hesitate to scold George for being so uptight and insisted that he needed to let loose every once and awhile.

That was the main topic of discussion during one of their conversations last week. 

*

_“How can you spend all day here doing math? That’s so boring,” Sapnap commented lazily. He was leaning against the counter, arms crossed, and watching his friend work with a dull expression._

_George ignored him in favor of peering through a microscope to inspect a glass slide and jotting down his findings in a journal._

_He flipped to the next page, not sparing his friend a glance. “It’s not boring, you’re just mad that you don’t understand basic math.”_

_Sapnap gasped in mocking offense and slapped a hand on his chest. “You take that back! It’s not my fault you’re a nerd that spends all day doing boring science stuff. That’s literal hot dog water.”_

_“You’ve been spending too much time around Karl.”_

_“What can I say, he brings out the best in me. And he’s cute too.”_

_George opened his mouth to comment but quickly decided that it wasn’t worth the effort._

_“Whatever. Don’t you have rounds to do, Mr. Captain of the Royal Guard?” He asked._

_Sapnap grinned triumphantly. “Nah, Quackity said he covered for me. What a sweetie.”_

_“I'm pretty sure he only agreed to get out of reorganizing the armory,” George replied._

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sapnap said innocently._

_“Uh-huh. I’m sure you don’t,” George rolled his pretty brown eyes, not believing the knight for a single second, and turned his attention back to the opened journal. “I’m in the middle of working, so can you go and annoy someone else now.”_

_“But, Gogy,” Sapnap cooed, “you're my best friend and I cherish every second we spend together.”_

_“Don’t call me that,” George interrupted._

_“But—“_

_“No. I’m not paying you for nothing to sit around and do nothing.”_

_“You don’t pay me,” Sapnap pointed out._

_“Maybe get better at your job and I will,” George replied easily._

_Sapnap huffed. “Fine, I’ll leave you to do your science shit, ya nimrod,” he teased affectionately and made his way to the door._

_“I hate you. Go away.”_

_Sapnap grinned and blew him a kiss._

* 

All jokes aside, George was grateful for his best friend even if he pretended that he wasn’t. They’ve known each other for years and have had many ups and downs in their relationship. From petty arguments to inside jokes to late night, thought-provoking discussions. George wasn’t an emotional person by any means and refused to open up to anybody. Even though he was stubborn as a mule, Sapnap managed to break down his walls and get him to trust someone other than himself. It was nice, and one of the only things George cherished deeply. 

Their bond was unbreakable, and the prince couldn’t have asked for a better friend. He loved his friend but he’d rather die than admit it. For the sake of his pride and to spare himself from the relentless teasing. But as he sat alone in the lab on a cozy spring day, George cursed himself for being so stubborn. He had declined Sapnap’s offer to keep him company while he finished up an experiment. 

It’s only been an hour since his friend left to hang out with Karl—apparently, they were going apple picking with Skeppy and Bad. A double date, by the looks of it. Instead of pointing it out, George simply waved off a reluctant Sapnap, insisting that he’ll be fine on his own and to have fun.

The prince placed down his pen to gaze around the small, empty room. Across the room and next to the door was a wide metal cabinet that extended to the ceiling. Through its glass doors were various shelves lined with supplies for his experiments and inventions. Beakers, granulated cylinders, test tubes, and Bunsen burners. 

On the adjacent wall were rows of bookshelves made of white chocolate wood, filled to the brim with colorful books of all shapes and sizes. Theories, autobiographies, laboratory safety manuals, and more. It was quite a diverse collection that was created over the course of two decades. 

The room was deathly quiet besides the rhythmic tics of the clock on the wall and the prince’s steady breathing. He quickly glanced over to check the time. A quarter to three. 

The prince sighed and his shoulders slumped.

Everything went in slow motion. Maybe Bad was right, time did fly by when you’re having fun. 

A selfish part of him wanted to call Sapnap and ask him to come back. Surely, Karl wouldn’t mind. They did live together, after all. He quickly shook away the thought.

Loneliness quickly settled in his bones like a worn out sweater, stretched too thin and full of too many holes to provide any sort of comfort. Despite the thermostat reading a comfortable seventy-five degrees, George felt colder without his friend’s presence. 

Another thing George prided himself on was being cool and collected. He wasn’t affectionate, by any means, and refused to let anyone near him. That didn’t mean he hated it, he just wasn’t used to it. During his lowest days, he craved the warm embrace that his friends provided, desperate for the comfort and safety that came with being held by a person he trusted with his life. 

Anxious hands fiddled with the rolled up sleeves of his lab coat. His slim fingers were stained with blue ink from his pen. It matched the dark circles under his eyes—another thing Sapnap gently scolded him about. 

Too lost in thought, George didn’t hear the laboratory doors open and shut. 

The prince debated hanging up his lab coat and calling it a day. His mood dampened the longer he sat there. It wouldn’t hurt to push the experiment back a couple more days, he reasoned with himself. Right now, he needed comfort and there was nothing more comforting than being curled up in bed with a freshly brewed cup of chamomile tea. Oh, that sounded heavenly. 

A deep, familiar voice broke the silence. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

George yelped, caught off guard by the break in silence. His arms flailed helplessly while he slipped off the stool. At the last second, he caught himself and straightened back up. He dusted himself off, pretending like nothing happened. 

The intruder, surprised by the reaction, broke down into a fit of wheezy laughs and coughs. 

Embarrassed and angry, George whipped around to glare up at the offender. 

“What the hell, Dream? You almost gave me a heart attack!” 

The vampire grinned cheekily, exposing his fangs. Not a hint of remorse or sympathy on his grey skin. He was wearing the same outfit he always wore—a green hoodie that was layered underneath a red flannel and dark jeans, the denim clinging to his legs nicely. And, of course, he was wearing his signature white mask with a painted smiley face on it. George never understood why he wore it or how he could see out of it if there were any holes cut out. Maybe it was some weird vampire thing. 

“Jeez, George. I didn’t know you got scared so easily, but I guess I should’ve known better by now.” 

“I don’t get scared easily, you just caught me off guard,” George growled and crossed his arms. A firm pout set on his lips. It was the least intimidating thing the vampire had ever seen. The prince was too cute for his own good. 

Dream chuckled, almost flustered, and ran a hand through his dirty blond hair. 

“C'mon don’t pout—okay, okay. I’m sorry for scaring you.” 

“Whatever,” George muttered.

He turned back around, hands instantly reaching for the abandoned pen to pick up when he left off. “Why are you here anyway? I thought you were visiting your dad in the Nightosphere.” 

Dream rested his hip against the counter and crossed his arms. A tall, looming presence over the defenseless prince. It would be threatening to an outside but George wasn’t scared. There was no reason to be. It’s not like he would try to hurt him.

“I did see him but I didn’t stay long.”

“Why?”

“Does it matter?” Dream snapped, and George bit his lip.

“I guess not, but I was just wondering. No need to get so defensive about it,” he mumbled and the masked man sighed. 

“Look, it's fine, okay? Don’t worry your pretty little head about it,” Dream teased and moved closer to the prince. He squinted down at the paper, trying to read George’s slanted handwriting. 

“What the hell are you doing?” 

“Writing,” George answered. 

Dream rolled his eyes at that. What a smart ass, he thought. “No shit, but what are you writing?”

George giggled. “Boring science stuff that you wouldn’t be able to comprehend if I explained it to you.”

The vampire scoffed, slightly offended by the accusation. He was a lot of things but dumb wasn’t one of them. Bending down, he craned his neck to inspect the journal, not bothered by getting in George’s personal space. 

George’s face flushed at their close proximity. His breath stuttered, and it took all his effort to swallow the lump in his throat. Stay calm, it’s just Dream. He can practically feel the other’s warm breath on his jaw. The other was too distracted to notice how stiff the prince was. 

“How complicated could it possibly be?” Dream asked.

“Really complicated.”

“How? It’s just a bunch of numbers. Anyone can do it,” Dream said with a shrug. 

“You couldn’t,” George said, closing his journal and pushing it to the side. “Did you forget the time you dropped one of my test tubes and the lab had to be shut down for like three days?”

“Hey!” Dream called. “You promised to never bring that up again.”

“Did I?”

“Yes!”

“Hm,” George pondered. “I don’t think I did.”

Dream shoved his shoulder playfully. “Shut up. You did and now here you are, betraying my trust.”

George rested his chin in his palm and looked up, a mischievous grin on his lips. “You lost my trust the moment you broke that test tub—”

“Okay!” Dream interrupted. “Can you drop it now?”

“Sure,” George agreed, an easy smile on his face. “We can drop it.”

“Thank you.“

“Drop it like you dropped that test tube,” The prince finished cheekily, and after looking at his friend’s unamused expression, he bursted into laughter. 

Dream groaned into his hands. Good thing he had the mask to cover his face, so the prince wasn’t able to see how flustered he was. 

“You’re such an idiot. Why do I even hang out with you?” He mumbled, words muffled by his mask.

“Hey, that was a good one!” George exclaimed. “You got to admit it. I mean, you practically set it up for me.”

Dream composed himself enough to respond “Eh, could’ve been better. Solid five out of ten. You need to work on your comedic approach.” 

“A five? What? It was hilarious!”

“Sure, Georgie. Whatever you say.”

George’s cheeks tinted pink at the nickname. Curse his stubbornness and his wretched heart. Now he really regretted saying no to Sapnap. 

“You’re the one who invited yourself here.”

“Well,” Dream began, eyes shifting to the window that overlooked the entire kingdom. Candy brick rooftops of nearby homes and shops stretched on as far as the eye could see. “I was in the area and thought I’d stop by.” 

Okay, maybe that was a lie, and the vampire just needed an excuse to see the prince again. Don’t knock a guy for trying. 

“And here I thought you didn’t want to hang out with me,” George joked. 

“Psh. I just felt bad because you looked so lonely in here, I thought I’d keep you company.”

“Wow, thanks so much for your generosity.”

“Anytime.”

The two chuckled at the ridiculousness of the conversation. Banter came naturally to them. It was easy, comfortable. They’d rather make jokingly flirt and tease than address the elephant in the room. The lines of their friendship too blurred to repair. Much to Sapnap’s disappointment. He always scolded his friend for being so oblivious, which was ironic if you considered how long it took him to confess to a certain baker.

A comfortable silence fell over them. George gazed up at Dream, his eyes roaming over the surface of the white plastic mask, studying every scratch and smudge. Each one told a story.

He asked about the mask before—numerous times as a matter of fact. And every single time, Dream responded the same. He refused to take off his mask around anyone. Apparently, he found it years ago, back when he was a reckless teenager who explored the woods near his family cabin by himself. He found it in resting on a fallen tree log and brought it home to show his parents. Since then, he’s worn it to conceal his identity. 

George pretended to not be disappointed every time Dream refused to take off his mask. His curiosity continued to eat away. 

The silence stretched on for a bit too long to be comforted, so the prince decided to break the tension by standing up and stretching his arms above his head.

“Okay,” George said and took off his coat to neatly fold it and place it on his chair. “I think that’s enough science for one day.”

Dream frowned, his shoulders sagging. He just got there and the prince was already trying to leave. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

The two stared at each other awkwardly, unsure of what to do now. 

“Do you—um,” George scratched his cheek as he tried to force the words out. “Do you want to go do something?”

The vampire perked up at that. 

“Yes!” He said a little too quickly and George raised a brow. Dream shifted in his shoes. “I mean, I’m down if you don’t already have plans with Snapmap or whatever his name is.”

“Snapmap?” George wheezed, raising a hand to cover his smile. His laugh was contagious. “You mean Sapnap, and no, we don’t have plans. He’s on a date right now.” 

“Karl?” Dream guessed. 

“Karl,” George confirmed. 

“Well, what are we waiting for then. Let’s go!” Dream exclaimed. He reached forward to grab the older boy’s sleeve and dragged the surprised prince out of the room despite his insults and protests. 

The doors swung shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m currently binging Adventure Time right now, so this was fun (and frustrating) to write. Sorry if there’s any errors, I’m posting this at 1 in the morning.


End file.
